Conventional smear sample preparation devices for preparing smear samples of blood specimens are known among clinical specimen processing apparatuses (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-271390). An automatic sample preparing device for automatically preparing slide glasses from blood smear to staining process using a plurality of operating members is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-271390. In the automatic sample preparing device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-271390, for example, a motor is used to move pipettes (operating member) in vertical directions to suction and discharge staining solution and cleaning solution in the staining process performed in the staining unit. In the conventional automatic sample preparing device disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 8-271390, when, for example, the operation of raising the pipette in the staining unit using a motor is performed abnormally for any reason, the device generally shuts down immediately. In this way a conventional clinical specimen processing apparatus indiscriminately halts the operation of the entire apparatus when an operation is not performed normally, regardless of the type of operation.
Therefore, a conventional clinical specimen processing apparatus is not convenient and cannot perform processing suitable for the type of operation since the entire apparatus is indiscriminately shut down when an operation is not performed normally.